nuevo chico lobo en beacon hills
by sexyblackwolf
Summary: derek nesecita tranquilidad y stiles es el unico que se la puede dar ! todos las cosas que tienen que pasar para que se den cuenta de lo que sienten " un nuevo lobo en beacon hills , stiles siendo cortejado , derek celoso y una manada confundida!...estoy viendo si le pongo mpreg


DECISIÓN Y CHANTAJE

Derek sentado en la solitaria habitación de su casa después de todo lo de Jackson(o el kanima) , la huida de erica y boyd, el escape de el abuelo de allison , el gran alpha tenia ganas de sentir tranquilidad aunque eso no era posible gracias a que no tenia una vida normal , mientras todos los sucesos pasaban hubo un momento en que sintió esa tranquilidad que tanto anhelaba y necesitaba , fue cuandofue paralizado con el veneno de las garras del monstruo en la comisaria y fue extraño cuando sintió por que stiles que tambien estaba paralzado justo encima de el! Ahora recordando todo eso se cuestionaba en su mente

- por que sentí eso con stiles? Por que?-

Lo único que se le ocurrió fue que necesitaba tranquilidad para aclarar sus pensamientos y mas importante sus sentimientos y a la conclucion que llego después de horas y horas pensando sobre el tema fue en irse de beacon hills por un tiempo y dijo para si mismo

- Claro mi hermana tiene una casa algo retirada del pueblo y ese lugar me daría algo de tranquilidad-

Comenzó a preguntarse si tenia caso informar a la manada sobre la decisión de su partida temporal,

- Le avisare o no a los demás , emm Scott ( aunque el no lo quiera aceptar)con su complejo de héroe no lo dejaría partir , pensando que cometeria algo estúpido haha y Isaac que era el ultimo de su disuelta manada no le importaría ya que se unió a la manada de Scott , bueno solo queda una persona a la que le podría decir y obligar a que no diga nada y ese es stiles! –

Tomo las llaves del camaro y su clásica chaqueta de piel y fue al instituto en busca de su complice

S

En la entrada del instituto , stiles se quedo pensando en lo que ha pasado últimamente en su vida , estaba mas solo , por que Scott cambio casi todo su horario para estar con allison y ni pensar en lydia o en Jackson que estaban inseparables , tampoco estaba su catwoman por que se fue con boyd , y el único que quedaba libre era Isaac pero quería la atención de Scott y no precisamente se llevaban muy bien , de tanto que se quedo pensando no escucho que Derek lo llamaba desde el asiento del conductor hasta que grito un poco mas fuere

D- STILES!

S- ehh sii me perdi en mis pensamientos perdón

D- entra al coche ya , me urge hablar contigo

S- okey okey dude no te alteres

( ya adentro del camaro todo se puso en silencio , pero stiles lo rompió)

S- y bien Derek de que quieres hablarme , tan urgentemente

(Derek tiene una sonrisa débil parece idiotizado por la presencia del chico en el asiento del copiloto)

S- tierra llamando a Derek hale ¡ que me querías decir?

D-emm estuve pensando en todo lo que ha pasado , tu sabes lo del kanima , el escape del abuelo de allison y la huida de erica con boyd , que llegue a tomar una decisión y es que necesito algo de tranquilidad , bueno todos la necesitamos y pues estando en beacon hills siento que no la puedo encontrar , asi que me marchare

( hubo otro silencio entre los dos )

S- pero Derek tu no te puedes ir , que tal si gerard regresa con mas y mas malvados argents para asesinarnos a todos , seria como si abandonaras a tus tropas , o como un suicidio , una salida fácil para que me entiendas

D- Stiles no me ire para siempre , solo será por unas semanas o por lo menos en lo que logro tranquilizar mis sentidos de como tu me llamas ( aunque Derek no lo quiera decir ni pensar tiene que aclarar sus sentimientos hacia el chico )

S- emm bien Derek , puedo hacerte una pregunta , por que me estas diciendo esto solo a mi? , no deberías hacer una junta para decirle a la manada sobre tu decisión ?

D- no lo quise hacer asi como tu dices por que , Scott no iba a querer que me fuera y pensaría que voy a hacer algo tonto y pues la verdad yo necesito ese tiempo a solas , por favor prométeme que vas a guardarme el secreto como buen batman que eres ¡ lo prometes ?

S- y ese lugar que tienes que ir es una casa donde quedarte o que es una cueva ?

D- si stiles es una casa era de mi hermana , esta algo retirada del pueblo y creo que ahí podre estar mas tranquilo , entonces prometes guardarme el secreto y no decirle a nadie de donde me encuentro , claro si pasa algo o se ponen muy escandalosos , lo prometes batman ?

( pasándole una mano por la cabeza de stiles , y de verdad era agradable tocarle su pequeño cabello)

S- esta bien Derek lo prometo pero , tengo una condición durante los días que no estes puedes dejarme el camaro ,

D- no crees que esto es chantaje

S- haha un poco , pero ya tengo un plan , mañana pasas por mi para dejarme en el instituto y luego mientras estoy allí tu , preparas tus cosas no se ropa lo que sea y luego pasas por mi a la salida y yo mismo te llevo al lugar ese de tu hermana y pasamos por algunos víveres para tu estadía a no ser que te quieras matar de hambre, que dices?

D- okey stiles acepto , no conduzas muy rápido y no lo choques , no quiero ir a reconocer tu cuerpo al forense

( Derek sonriendo y seguía pasando su mano por la cabeza de stiles , y stiles pensó que seria buena idea pasar su mano sobre la pierna del alpha)

S- es un placer hacer tratos con usted señor hale ( por que su sonrisa se me idiotiza) malditas hormonas...


End file.
